World is Theirs
by TheNextAliceOwO
Summary: What happens when the Soul Eater characters watch different versions of the Vocaloid song, "World is Mine?" Pairings: SoulxMaka BlackStarxTsubaki LizxKid Possible PattyxKid Rated T to be safe
1. Len is Soul

_**A/N:**_ Okay, so I'm slacking on my other fanfics. But I've been thinking of this forEVA and I had to let it out xP Sooo yeah… For those of you who haven't guessed already, this is a fanfic with the song "World is Mine," which was orignally by the Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. But there are a bunch of different versions.

Sorry if it kinda sucks xP I tried my best ='(

**Len-Soul**

"Soul!" Maka called from her room. "I wanna show you something!"

"If it's your stupid shoujo anime again, I don't wanna see it!" Soul snarled back loudly.

Maka stepped out to the living room, where Soul was sprawled lazily on the couch watching TV. She glared at him. "I'm going to go to Tsubaki's house."

"Sure, whatever," Soul said, burping. As Maka left, Soul heard something that sounded like 'Why can't…more like…' He couldn't exactly hear, but he was pretty sure Maka was comparing him to someone else. What? Was she not happy with how cool he already was?

Soul looked both ways for a moment. Nope, no one was at the window. He looked to the left and he was pretty sure Maka had left. Okay, _it is time_.

Soul ran as quickly as humanely possible into Maka's room to see what she wanted him to see. He doesn't like to admit it, but shoujo anime intrigued him. (Don't tell xD)

"What the hell is this?" Soul took a closer look. "'World is Mine-Kagamine Len'?"

_Click._

--

_The number one princess in the whole entire world_

_I know by heart how to treat you that way._

_Don't I?_

_First,_

_I notice that your hairstyle is different from usual._

Maka noticed Soul staring at her for a minute in deep thought.

She raised her eyebrow, "Uh, Soul?"

"Your hair is shorter by an inch," he observed thoughtfully.

"Oh you noticed?" Maka smiled brightly.

Point one for Soul.

_Second, I should bow down really low whenever I meet you_.

Maka was surprised; Soul had just bowed down to her. Holy crap.

"S-Soul!" Maka's face flushed. "Are you okay?"

Soul didn't answer, but when he looked up, he didn't look at her face. He turned as red as a fire truck.

"MAKA CHOP!"

_So sorry._

_Third, I will go along with every selfish desire you ask for with a pretty concise response._

"SOUL!" Maka called angrily. (Ah, yes, that time of the month xD)

"Y-yes?"

"I WANT A GIRLS' NIGHT IN!"

"But everyone's on missions!" Soul said frantically.

"Soul!"

"Okay, I understand," Soul said through gritted teeth while pulling out a wig that Maka used for the school play and a dress from her closet. "This better be worth it."

_I understand, so forgive me now for taking your hand!_

"Soul…"

"What?"

"Your hands are kinda warm." When Soul looked to his side, Maka had a small smile on her face.

_I really don't think you're selfish, but…_

"Soul! Carry me like a princess!" Maka demanded.

Soul choked on his cookies. "What?!"

"Now!"

One, two, three! Soul lifted as hard as he can.

Wow, either he is really weak, or she is really fat. (Let's go with he is really weak.)

Maka laughed. "Wimp. Lemme try."

"…"

"Wow, you really are a wimp," Maka said, dropping Soul.

_I do think you're pretty cute. I just don't like saying it in front of you!_

"Soul… Why are you staring at me like that?" Maka said, peering at the boy she just dropped.

"N-nothing!" he quickly turned away.

"This is oddly farmiliar…" Maka said to herself.

_The number one princess in the whole entire world._

_I promise to be by your side forever._

_So keep smiling._

"Soul," Maka had said, depressed one morning,

"Hm?"

"You won't leave me like Papa did to Mama right?"

Soul looked into Maka's emerald eyes and settled calmly.

"Maka," he said. "I'll never leave you, so don't cry, and just keep smiling."

Maka did so.

_And if you ask me, we're one when we're together_

_I'll never leave you princess._

_I love you._

_A fault? She has countless!_

"Okay," Maka said. "You wanna try the 'listing your faults' thing again?"

"Okay," Soul smirked. "Well…"

_I've never had a day where she says nothing._

Maka glared. "_What?!"_

_And she never listens to me, ya know?_

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul was left to think about why he never said that in the first place.

_Well, but, yeah_

_That innocent smile and the sweet voice that calls my name._

_I don't hate that!_

Maka looked at Soul, surprised that he was still able to talk _and_ about all those sweet things he had just said. Yes, this is _very_ farmiliar.

_Oh, shut up… I'd never say that._

Maka's mood changed and she became angry.

_After all, you're the princess._

_I really don't think you're selfish,_

_But can't you lend me a hand sometimes?_

Soul sighed. "Really," he thought to himself.

Maka came back with a hardcover dictionary in hand. "MAKA CHOP!"

_My number one princess in the whole entire world._

_You're more precious to me than anyone else_

_I'll be the one to hold your hand._

"Y-you don't really mean that!" Maka said, flustered as Soul recovered from his Maka-Chop.

He extended his hand toward her. "But I do."

Maka reached her hand out to take it, but then hesitated at the last minute. Soul's heart came crashing down.

_Aren't you satisfied with me?_

Soul took his hand back as Maka began to take it.

_I didn't mean that!_

Soul waved his hand passively, as if it was just a joke.

Suddenly, something wet came out of Maka's eyes. (Bad Soul D=) Soul panicked.

_I was just joking! Seriously!_

_WA!_

The Maka-chop flung him across the room and into the wall, causing a friggen huge dent.

_You really don't understand! I was truly joking_

"Then, if you were just joking," Maka said and she took Soul's hand.

Believe me, Soul is in friggen heaven right now.

--

_The number one princess in the whole entire world_

_I'll keep watching you, so stay as you are._

"Okay!" Maka said. "I'm going to go to the library to study!" Maka began to march out. Soul, knowing that there was a guy that "just happened" to go to the library every day that Maka did, reached out and took her hand.

_Suddenly, I reached out with my right hand and squeezed._

"Uh," Soul said, realizing what he had just done. "I just wanted to hold it, that's all."

_And when she presses back…_

"Or," Maka said, smiling contently, "_we_ can go to that amusement park that just opened."

_My princess is certainly the best!_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!!_"

"Woo hoo!" Maka said, putting her hands up in the air as they went down the drop. She never realized Soul had a fear of roller coasters…

--

Soul panted. "Fuck… my… life…"

"Ugh! I have the worst memory ever! Why is this so farmiliar!" Maka sighed and sat down next to Soul as he tried to calm down. Then, to Soul's dismay, a light bulb flickered above her head. "Soul…" she said, the Cheshire cat's smile creeping onto her face. "You watched Kagamine Len's version of 'World is Mine,' didn't you?"

"…Shit."

--

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry, that was fail . but I did my best… Holy crap… Seven pages of scenarios O.o (Btw, you might have noticed I skipped some parts . Sowwy!)

Anyway, the rest of the World is Mine songs will probably be like this:

Maka-Kagamine Rin

Tsubaki-Hatsune Miku

Black Star-KAITO

Liz-MEIKO

Kid and Patty is kinda a mystery. I was planning to do Gackupo and Teto, but I haven't watched the Gackupo subbed version and I don't think Teto has her own version . I'll try Luka, but I don't think it'll fit Patty's personality… Oh, and the pairings could end up like… SoulxMaka, BlackStarxTsubaki, LizxKid, or LizxKidxPatty… If you have any suggestions, then please tell me =3


	2. Rin is Maka

_**A/N:**_ So every once in a while, I read through my completed chapters to see if there's anything to improve. Then, I came across this and I remembered how much I liked writing this… So yeah, I'll be skipping a couple lines to make it fit and stuff! And I kinda had to edit some lines to make it make sense in Soul Eater… Yep… Nothin' else to say…

**Rin-Maka**

Yep. It was a rainy afternoon with nothing to do but use youtube and look up songs. Maka smiled as she listened to _Weeek_ by NewS. She leaned to the right of her desk and looked out of her doorway to check on Soul. Good, he's breathing. He's not dead. He's just sleeping infront of the TV.

Right?

Maka started to panic. What if he's dead? WHAT IF HE HAD A HEART ATTACK?!

Soul moaned and rolled to his side.

Okay, he's fine.

The song ended and Maka frowned. She continued to search through Liz's favorites list since Liz had pretty good taste in music. Liz was the one who showed her Kagamine Len's "World is Mine," so… She smiled at a cute little anime picture that looked like it corresponded with Len's version. Let's see shall we?

_Click._

--

_The world's number one princess_

_You know how to treat me that way by heart…_

_Right?_

_First,_

_When I change my hairstyle, please notice it by morning_

Maka smiled brightly at herself in the mirror, and tossed her hair playfully over her shoulder. She had straightened it and it looked absolutely beautiful. AND she got it cut two inches because it was way too long before.

"Oi, Maka," Soul knocked on the door, "you done?"

Maka opened the door. "Soul, notice anything different about me?"

Soul stared at her. "…No should I?"

Maka glared at him. She'll let him go. _This time._

_Second,_

_Help me choose my shoes, OK?_

"Soul! Just in time!" Maka called frantically and beckoned him over.

"What?"

Maka raised up a cute pair of black heels and another pair of faded pink cute heels. "Which one should I wear to the dance?"

Soul shrugged, "I don't care. Do whatever."

Calm down, Maka. Don't hurt him.

_And third,_

_Even though I talk a lot, you can't tell me "shut up"_

Maka's eyes glittered excitedly, "And then, we could go on the roller coaster! And then the ferris wheel! I heard it's _really_ big! And then-"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Shut up, we'll go, just don't talk so much."

That was the last straw for Maka. "MAKA CHOP!"

_If you understand_

_Then say so in one word "I love you" __**(A/N:**_ "I love you" in japanese is one word "suki")

"Okay? You get it?" Maka smiled. "No eating half an hour before dinner or else you can't finish the dinner I prepare."

Soul moaned. "Fine."

Maka frowned. "Anything else?"

"No..." Soul raised an eyebrow and slouched against the wall. "Why? Should I be saying something?"

Maka shook her head and turned around. "No, it's fine…"

_Now, that's not saying anything too selfish_

_And as a challenge, try holding me like a princess next_

"Oh _please?"_ Maka begged.

Soul grit his teeth. "Why?"

"I always wanted to know what it was like!" Maka pouted cutely and Soul sighed.

"Fine…"

"…"

"Soul… Maybe you should work out more…"

_Number one princess in the whole entire world_

_In your eyes, hey, hey, am I really there?_

"Soul? Can you take me to the mall? Everyone's busy and I need to get a new dress for the party," Maka said one lazy morning.

Soul just stared at the television screen. Then he stood up and cheered. "YES! THE INVENTION GOT AWAY BEFORE CANDACE COULD TELL THEIR MOM!"

Maka sighed, "Phineas and Ferb? Really?" She was ignored once again.

_Together, we are one _

_If you ever try to go away, I'll be mad alright?_

"Ya know, Maka," Soul said suddenly. "When I become a death scythe, I think I might have to move out."

"Why?"

Soul shrugged. "I dunno, maybe that way you can get a new weapon to train."

"No, don't," Maka frowned.

"But it'll be nice to get away from you someday," Soul laughed.

"MAKA CHOP!"

_I'll flatten you!_

_What? A flaw in me? You have more!_

_Like that day you were ready to fight_

"Leave me alone," Maka said through gritted teeth as she backed up against the vending machine. She is never going to the vending machine alone again.

"Aw c'mon, we just wanted have some fun," one of the guys gave her a smirk. Ugh! Where's her book when she needs it? Nooo, she just _had_ to think that she'll be okay without it today!

"Hey, if she says go away, then go away," a familiar white-haired boy snarled at the group of boys. "Stupid bastards, I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't leave her alone."

Now, this is Death City, and Soul is notorious for beating up groups of people for messing with his friends, so these guys were smart enough to back off a little. "Fine, but next time, we won't run inta you."

Soul glared at them. "Actually, on second thought, you guys might need a little discipline."

Maka held Soul back. "Soul! Don't!"

Soul stared at her, then back at the group. "Fine."

_Doing these reckless things…_

_Stop!_

When they got back to the apartment, Soul sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Damn it, Maka! I could've beaten them up good! Then, they won't mess with you anymore."

Maka shook her head. "_No!_"

"What are you worried about me?" he smirked.

Maka gasped. "No! O-of course not!"

_I-I'm not worrying!_

_Do you understand?_

_I don't care about you being a knight and all… Just watch me_

_I won't say "Don't look at other girls!"_

"Soul, who are you looking at?" Maka peered over the heads of the crowd to see.

"Uhh, no one really," Soul said, looking back.

She saw it. A blonde girl, one of the popular ones, had winked at him. Maka opened her mouth then closed it again. She'll just keep that to herself for now.

_But our hands, I want to keep them joined_

"Ummm," Maka bit her lip as Soul kept staring at the other girl. She quickly grabbed his hand. "Uh, Soul, let's go in!"

Soul raised his eyebrow. "Um, okay," he looked a bit confused, and then he smirked. "Lead the way."

_Prince of my own in the world_

_Realize it, please… that I'm watching nothing but you_

"Maka." Soul said, lying down on the couch lazily and throwing his basketball up in the air and catching it a couple times.

"Hm?"

"Do you like Kid?"

"As a friend."

"You sure?"

Maka stared at him, surprised at his inquiry. "Yes."

_Hey, cool strange prince_

_Gosh, there are other girls watching you, but you don't have to act so cool!_

"'Act'?" Soul asked, offended. "'ACT'? I'm cool naturally!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

_You sure don't understand_

…_don't understand…_

--

_The world is ours_

"I think we should go to Rome this summer," Maka said in a dreamy expression.

Soul smirked. "Nah, we should goto Spain."

"Okay, it doesn't really matter," Maka smiled softly. "_If we two are together, we can go anywhere, can't we?"_

Soul's smile became a bit larger. "Hm. Yeah."

_Suddenly you reached your right hand out_

_Yes, suddenly… and squeeze!_

"Soul," Maka tilted her head.

"'_I just wanted to hold it',"_ Soul smirked. Maka froze. _HE KNEW!_

_Saying that you turned yourself away_

Maka flushed a bright red. Then, she smiled and squeezed his hand. "…_hold me tight next time, OK?"_

--

"You watched the Rin version?" Maka smiled as they walked down the dark park pavement.

"Uh, yeah," Soul looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"I thought you didn't like things like that!" Maka teased.

"I-I was just looking at the Len version and I saw it in the 'related videos'," Soul stammered.

Maka giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not," Maka lied and continued giggling.

Ah yes, kisses are fabulous aren't they? That is, until Black Star comes up and starts singing "SOUL AND MAKA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

--

_**A/N:**_ How was it? Was it fluffy? I'm sorry… And I've just noticed how fun it is to make stupid guys hit on Maka and have Soul beat them senseless XD I mean, IT'S JUST SO AWESOME!!!!

Anywho, I'm thinking of doing a bonus SoulxMaka chapter before I start on the rest of the "World is Mine"s… World is Mines? World is Mineses? WORLD IS MINE'S? *sigh* Either way, I can't decide between two songs, so let's have a vote?

_Renraku Mada_ (Why Don't You Call Me Yet?) Kagamine Rin and (maybe) Len

_Juvenile_ Kagamine Rin and Len

For the first song, if you vote for it, tell me if you want the duet version or just the Rin version or just the Len version. And for the second song… Just vote for it =P

So yeah, voting starts…. NOW! *starts running in random direction*


	3. Important AN!

_**IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!**_

Okay, for those of you who clicked on this thinking it was a new chapter, I am so so _so_ sorry! I truly am! But recently, I've noticed that with so many fanfics planned and started (ahahaha… I have a lot of idea explosions…) it's really hard to keep track of them all and update. So I'm going to start prioritizing my fanfics so that it's easier to finish them.

The list goes as follows:

_Of Cats and New Students_ (Soul Eater)

The Gift Fic for Sporkie (TWEWY) If you don't know who Sporkie is, look up grawrgrawrninja

_This is NOT Mine_ (Shugo Chara!)

_Someone's Hair is Growing Longer_ (Ouran High School Host Club)

_Seven Souls _(Soul Eater)

_Operation: Romance of my Dreams_ (Gakuen Alice)

_World is Theirs_ (Soul Eater)

_All the World Needs is Us_ (TWEWY)

_The Ultimate Soul Eater Guide Book _(Guess which anime)

And I'll also have some planned fanfics coming up, including the intended three-shot that I showed everyone in _Seven Souls_ and the prize fic for _Someone's Hair is Growing Longer_'s hundreth reviewer, Katarina H. So bare with me guys. I am really really really really really really really really really sorry!

I'll be updating everything every once in a while, but not very often. After I finish number three on the priority list, everything will go back to normal... That is, until I start procrastinating again…

So I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! DX I feel really bad! But it must be done! I'll get through this as fast as I can so you can all get your wanted updates! So here I end my announcement =( I'm still sorry! DX


	4. Announcement!

_**ANOUNCEMENT!**_

For those of you who actually follow my fanfics, I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving this account and planning on starting fresh at some point. I feel like there's just no motivation with this account and I want to start anew in order to sort things out and move on from past fandoms. Therfore, I will be discontinuing many of the fanfics on here. Sorry

However, if time allows it, I will be continuing some fics such as _Eighth __Time__'__s __a __Charm_ and completely rewriting a fic or two, like _The __Piratical __Adventures __of __Alice __Kirkland_, although it probably won't have the same title anymore.

I hope you guys understand! :) Thanks for the run, I really appreciated it! I might post a link to my new account once I make it, so yeah. It was nice to have you guys reading my stories, and I hope I see some of you on my new account!


End file.
